Because I love you!
by SpookyClaire
Summary: Sirius wasn’t there. The four had made a pact that they would ALL be there on the full moon. But Sirius.wasn’t.THERE. Will Remus forgive him? [Slash: RLSB][ONESHOT][Marauders' era]


**Because I love you!**

**Summery**: Sirius wasn't there. The four had made a pact that they would ALL be there on the full moon. But Sirius.wasn't.THERE. Will Remus forgive him[(Slash: RLSB)

**Note**: I got the idea after reading Elenillor's story 'Bad Timing, Worse Circumstances', it's a really great story! Check it out when you get the chance.

**Set in their sixth year. **

_(It's a oneshot.)_

--

Remus felt angry. Well, no. Angry wasn't the world for it. A little betrayed was more like it. He was tired too. The full moon always did that to him. He was pretty sure this is what a major hangover felt like. But he forced himself up and into the day, exhaustion and all.

Last night had been the full moon. And as always, the four were to meet in the shrieking shack. But only two of Remus' three best friends had showed up. His wolf side had taken out his rage on the shack, nearly destroying it. But when he morphed back to himself again the intense rage subsided and turned into the current feeling of betrayal.

He wasn't really sure why he was taking it so hard. I mean, people make mistakes right? They miss previously made engagements, right? They _forget_. But Remus knew that his best friend could never _forget_ the full moon, not after the past six years. The date was engraved into all their brains. So why hadn't he been there? Why had he missed it? What, was Remus not that important to him? Was he just not worth it?

It was those questions that were fueling Remus' betrayed and angry feelings. James and Peter were trying to get Remus to calm down, saying there had to be some explanation, but even Remus could tell they were a little peeved at their fourth friend for missing the night.

They had yet to see Sirius this morning, they didn't know where he was. And for a moment, the angry and betrayed feelings went away, and were replaced by concern, had something happened? Of course, go for rage first, and ignore the fact something could have happened-

"Remus!"

-and then again, maybe the rage was justified.

Remus stopped walking, James and Peter already turned to see their fourth friend running towards them. Remus slowly turned to see him.

He skidded to a halt in front of his friends. Giving them all a meek smile "Hi." He said almost timidly. Which was strange because Sirius Black was never fucking _timid_. Remus scoffed – what did he just expect to be forgiven? – and turned to continue walking. James and Peter stepped to the side. James gave Sirius a not angry, confused look, obviously giving his best friend the benefit of the doubt, while Peter looked confused, and a little angry.

"Remus wait!" Sirius called, running past the looks of his other best friends and running after his wolf friend.

"Oh, because you really deserve my time." He said angrily, turning and giving Sirius the once-over. His hair was messier than usual, the clothes he'd been wearing the day before wrinkled and disheveled looking, he looked tired too, but beyond that he seemed fine. Suddenly ideas filled his head and his felt even angrier "What? Did you get some girl into the sack and decide that was more important than helping your _friend_??"

Sirius eyes widened "What-no! That's not what happened-Remus, wait!" Remus had turned to walk again, but spun around with a cold glare this time.

"Why should I? What, is my anger not justified?" he asked sarcastically "Is it so much to ask for my best friend to be _there for me_ when I _need him_?!" He was yelling now. Now, under any other circumstances, Remus would have pulled Sirius into an empty class room and talked quietly to him, but he was never himself the morning after the full moon. And the wolf's rage from last night was still there a little.

"I know! I should have been there! But if you'll let me explain why I wasn't-"

"You mean, come up with a quick excuse so I'll forgive you?"

"No! Well, I mean, it's not an excuse! I was working on something and I fell asleep and-"

"Oh that is fucking _rich_ Sirius!" People in the hall were staring now, because Remus Lupin did not _swear_. "You _fell asleep_?! Is that the best you can come up with?"

"It's not a lie!" Sirius cried pathetically "I'm being honest! Please Remus-"

"Oh, please. Of course it's not."

"It's not!!" Sirius sounded like a five year old "I swear to you it's not! I was working on something for you-"

"Of _course_ you were! Trying to win me over with flattery?" he turned around and continued walking

"No! I'm being honest! Remus, please, forgive me-!"

"Why should I just forgive you?!" He called over his shoulder, not turning around.

"Because I love you!"

Everything froze. Everyone who'd been watching in the hallway, even if they'd been standing still, seemed to have gone dead frozen. As if _patrificus totalus_ had been sent on the whole hallway. Remus slowly turned to see Sirius standing there, eyes wide, hand over his mouth. James and Peter, a few feet away, looked equally shocked. Before Remus could say anything Sirius had turned and bolted in the other direction.

--

_Why did I do that?? I'm as stupid as everyone thinks I am! I'm stupid. Stupid! STUPID!_

Sirius ran down the stairs, getting yelled at as he ran into people. But he took no notice and continued until he was out the front door. Even then he didn't stop running. He just kept going until he got to the lake. No one was there. Everyone was probably going to their first morning classes by now. He fell to his knees in front of the lake and started to gag. He dry heaved over the lake for longer than he knew. His mind running a thousand miles a minute.

He thought back to the night before. The reason he'd missed it was because he _had_ fallen asleep. He'd been working on a gift for Remus. He'd been trying to use a spell he'd learned where you can make muggle objects work in the magical world. He'd found this strange machine that lets you play music into your ears. It's called a discman? He wasn't sure. He'd managed to get it to work in the magical world and was trying to get the CD he'd made for Remus work too. It had music he'd known Remus would like and they were all love songs. When he'd woken up the sun was rising and he'd ran to the shrieking shack as fast a he could, but his three friends were already gone. Sirius thought back to the CD player. He was going to give it to Remus in two weeks, on Valentines Day. As a way to express his feelings.

Not like that mattered now.

He felt a hand on his back as he gagged. He couldn't look up, but the hand soothingly rubbed his back and helped him calm down. After a moment he controlled himself and looked up. His eyes widened as he looked into the eyes of the man he'd just confessed his love to.

"Remus-" he said quickly, "Remus, I-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to blurt it in front of every-"

"Did you mean it?" Remus asked, cutting off his friend's babbling.

"What?"

"Did you mean it? When you said you loved me."

Sirius looked deep the wolf's eyes. "Of course I did."

Sirius expected Remus to hit him or something, but was shocked at what happened next. Before Sirius could blink Remus had leaned forward and their lips were pressed together. Remus pulled back and look into Sirius' eyes and said, "I love you too." And sat back on the grass "But this doesn't get you off for last night." His voice wasn't angry, or betrayed, just soft. Loving, even.

"Remus." He whispered, "I was making you this." There was that timid voice again. He pulled the CD player with the CD inside out of his bag and handed it to Remus. "I was gonna give it to you on Valentines Day to tell you…how I feel."

Remus took it in his hands, and smiled. He looked up into Sirius's eyes and said "I guess I can forgive you this once." His voice was soft, and loving still. Sirius smiled and leaned forward, placing a small kiss on Remus' lips. The two smiled and Remus stood. "Come, now." He said, taking his new found love's hand in his "We're already late for transfigurations."

--

I know! It was super cheesy! I dunno. It was my first pre-books story. I accept constructive criticism, not flames. Please review and tell me what you thought!

-claire


End file.
